Guilty Pleasure
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: Blaine finds out about Kurt's guilty pleasure (not based on canon) and can't help but feel attracted. Written for my Klainers birthday drabbles Tumblr project. Happy birthday, lattetasteslikepencils.


**Just a small something I wrote for my Tumblr Klainers birthday drabble project! If you want to join or mind out what it is, visit my tumblr (elisahpstarkid) or send me a message on here! :-) **

* * *

When Kurt woke up on Friday with a fever and a blocked nose. He felt too exhausted to even turn his alarm off so when Burt eventually entered his room to see what was going on and saw his usually pale son look even more pale, with sweat on his skin and shivering under the blankets he called Kurt in sick today straight away. Around noon, Kurt was woken up by the sound of his phone going off. He grabbed in from his dresser, almost dropping it on the floor and picked up, without glancing at the caller's ID.

'Yeah?'

'Kurt, baby, you're not in school today! I was waiting for you at your locker with coffee but you weren't there and you didn't answer my text and the rest of the Glee club hasn't seen you either and I'm really worried-' _Nice one, Hummel. You forgot your boyfriend_.

'I'm sorry, Blaine, but I woke up really ill and fell right back to sleep,' Kurt cut through his boyfriend's rambling. He heard Blaine gasp loudly. It hurt his head. But honestly, everything was hurting his head in that moment.

'Oh, my poor baby,' Blaine exclaimed. 'I'm coming over right after school with chicken soup and we'll cuddle and watch Moulin Rouge!, okay?' Kurt couldn't help but smile at that, despite feeling so miserable.

'Okay,' he said softly. 'I'll see you then. Have fun in school.'

'Without you? Never!' Kurt giggled at his boyfriend's cheesiness, which caused him to have a very loud and painful coughing fit. Blaine whispered soothing through the phone as Kurt coughed and though it didn't do much for the fit itself, it did feel nice to how he was there.

'Darling, take some cough medicine and go to sleep,' Blaine whispered. 'I'll see you after school. I love you.'

'I love you too,' Kurt replied, hanging up before following all of his boyfriends orders, and falling into a deep sleep.

He woke up to the sound of a door opening and thanked the universe for telling Blaine were their spare key was. He couldn't imagine having to go downstairs to open the door. Kurt closed his eyes for a few moments and the next thing he knew he felt a warm hand on his cheek and forehead.

'Damn,' he heard a familiar voice whisper. He opened his eyes and looked straight into the bright hazel eyes that had followed him around in his dreams. He smiled, recognizing even with his hazy mind.

'Hey, Blainey,' he exclaimed, before having another coughing fit. Blaine soothed him, putting a hand on his shoulders. When Kurt was finished, Blaine gave him a caring smile.

'I'm going to get you some more medicine and have you drink something. Then you can go back to sleep. I don't think we'll get to watch Moulin Rouge! today, Kurt, you're burning up.' Kurt nodded obediently as Blaine walked away. Kurt's eyelids started drooping again.

Blaine frantically searched the bathroom cabinets for medicine but found nothing. He considered calling Burt but, with the quite recent hard attack, didn't find it a very good idea to worry him even more. He walked into Kurt's bedroom and hesitatingly started opening drawers there. He didn't want to invade his boyfriend's privacy but he considered this to be quite an emergency. Kurt would understand, right? He opened the bottom drawer of the dresser and saw to his embarrassment a pile of magazines with _very_ naked men. Blaine blushed heavily, moving to close the drawer and pretend like it never happened when he noticed something.

There weren't just porn (Blaine coughed awkwardly at his own thoughts) but also a _lot_ of magazines with boys with _piercings_. They had all kind of piercings at all kind of (awkward) places. Blaine blushed heavily as he picked one of the more worn magazines up. On the front was a man who was staring at him seductively, his lips slightly parted to show off his silver lip ring. Blaine swallowed. He had never thought he'd find something like this pretty, leave alone _hot_ but as he felt himself growing harder at the thought of kissing or blowing Kurt with a lip piercing, he knew what he was going to do as soon as Kurt was feeling better.

With a broad smirk he closed the drawer and continued his search for the medicine as Kurt was still fast asleep in his bed.

* * *

**Let me know what you think? :-) 3 **


End file.
